girltalkfandomcom-20200214-history
All Day
All Day is the fifth studio album by Girl Talk, released on November 15, 2010 on Illegal Art for download. The album contains 373 different samples of songs by other artists in the tracks. All Day was made available for download in two options: one seamless 71-minute MP3 file, and as 12 separate tracks. The Illegal Art website stated that the album was "intended to be listened to as a whole," but was "broken up into individual tracks only for easier navigation." Girl Talk's record label, Illegal Art, later posted a complete list of samples used on the album on their website. Wikipedia users then compiled a list of samples on the site before it remove due to a violation of site policy. Track listing and samples 1. "Oh No" - 5:39 *0:03 - 2:08 Black Sabbath - "War Pigs" *0:13 - 0:15 2Pac featuring K-Ci & JoJo - "How Do U Want It" *0:15 - 0:15 Jay-Z - "99 Problems" *0:20 - 2:02 Ludacris featuring Mystikal and I-20 - "Move Bitch" *0:20 - 0:54 JC featuring Yung Joc - "Vote 4 Me" *1:01 - 2:03 Jay-Z featuring Alicia Keys - "Empire State of Mind" *2:01 - 2:42 N.W.A - "Express Yourself (Extended Mix)" (portion sampled samples "Express Yourself" by Charles Wright & the Watts 103rd Street Rhythm Band) *2:04 - 2:39 Eminem featuring Dr. Dre and 50 Cent - "Crack a Bottle" *2:05 - 2:34 Cali Swag District - "Teach Me How to Dougie" *2:12 - 2:14 The Pack - "This Shit Slappin'" *2:13 - 2:34 Jane's Addiction - "Jane Says" *2:13 - 2:45 David Banner featuring Chris Brown - "Get Like Me" *2:40 - 2:42 M.I.A. - "Paper Planes" *2:43 - 2:45 Jimmy Smith - "I'm Gonna Love You Just a Little More Baby" *2:45 - 4:10 Dorrough - "Ice Cream Paint Job" *2:45 - 4:10 The Brothers Johnson - "Strawberry Letter 23" *4:10 - 4:50 J-Kwon - "Tipsy '09" *4:11 - 5:39 Ramones - "Blitzkrieg Bop" *4:15 - 4:18 Slick Rick and Doug E. Fresh - "La Di Da Di" *4:18 - 4:47 The Doors - "Waiting for the Sun" *4:21 - 4:50 Aaliyah - "Try Again" *4:45 - 4:55 Trina featuring Killer Mike - "Look Back at Me" *4:53 - 4:53 N.W.A - "Appetite for Destruction" *4:56 - 5:39 Missy Elliott - "Get Ur Freak On" 2. "Let It Out" - 6:29 *0:00 - 0:01 Ramones - "Blitzkrieg Bop" *0:00 - 1:23 Busta Rhymes featuring Sean Paul and Spliff Star - "Make It Clap" *0:01 - 0:10 Bun B featuring Webbie and Juvenile - "Pop It 4 Pimp" *0:09 - 1:23 General Public - "Tenderness" *0:16 - 1:32 Jay-Z featuring Amil and Ja Rule - "Can I Get A..." *1:24 - 1:24 Citizen King - "Better Days (And the Bottom Drops Out)" *1:25 - 2:23 Juicy J featuring Project Pat - "Twerk" *1:25 - 1:28 Allen Toussaint - "Get Out of My Life, Woman" *1:30 - 2:45 Electric Light Orchestra - "Mr. Blue Sky" *2:23 - 2:23 Barry White - "I'm Gonna Love You Just a Little More Baby" *2:45 - 3:17 Craig Mack featuring The Notorious B.I.G., Mack, Rampage, LL Cool J and Busta Rhymes - "Flava in Ya Ear (Remix)" *2:46 - 2:52 Christina Aguilera featuring Nicki Minaj - "Woohoo" *2:48 - 2:48 Billy Preston - "Nothing from Nothing" *2:50 - 2:50 Rancid - "Ruby Soho" *2:53 - 2:55 Jay-Z - "D.O.A. (Death of Auto-Tune)" *2:55 - 3:14 GZA - "Liquid Swords" *3:15 - 4:41 Beck - "Loser" (portion sampled samples "I Walk on Gilded Splinters" by Johnny Jenkins) *3:19 - 3:48 Jim Jones and Ron Browz featuring Juelz Santana - "Pop Champagne" *3:25 - 4:10 Snoop Dogg featuring Pharrell - "Drop It Like It's Hot" *3:50 - 3:58 Rihanna featuring Young Jeezy - "Hard" *3:58 - 5:14 Wale featuring Gucci Mane - "Pretty Girls" *4:42 - 5:14 Jean Knight - "Mr. Big Stuff" *5:14 - 6:29 Sir Mix-a-Lot - "Posse on Broadway" *5:16 - 5:25 Black Rob - "Whoa!" *5:25 - 6:29 Fugazi - "Waiting Room" *5:34 - 5:35 Dr. Octagon - "Blue Flowers" *5:36 - 6:29 Rihanna - "Rude Boy" 3. "That's Right" - 5:23 *0:00 - 0:18 Rihanna - "Rude Boy" *0:00 - 0:15 Boogie Down Productions - "South Bronx" *0:00 - 0:18 Whodini - "I'm a Ho" *0:02 - 0:19 Fabolous featuring Nate Dogg - "Can't Deny It" *0:18 - 0:20 Jay-Z featuring Swizz Beatz - "On to the Next One" *0:20 - 0:20 DMX - "What's My Name?" *0:21 - 1:50 Slim featuring Red Café - "Break U Down (Remix)" *0:21 - 1:35 Peter Gabriel - "In Your Eyes" *0:25 - 1:03 Foxy Brown - "Hot Spot" *0:31 - 1:03 Nine Inch Nails - "Closer" (portion sampled samples "Night Clubbing" by Iggy Pop) *1:03 - 1:51 OMG Girlz featuring New Boyz - "Haterz" *1:09 - 1:20 Swizz Beatz featuring Bounty Killer - "Guilty" *1:19 - 1:40 Kid Cudi featuring Kanye West and Common - "Make Her Say" *1:21 - 1:21 50 Cent - "Window Shopper" *1:22 - 1:22 E-40 featuring Shawty Lo - "Break Ya Ankles" *1:23 - 1:23 Cassidy featuring Swizz Beatz - "B-Boy Stance" *1:24 - 1:24 Nas - "Got Ur Self A…" *1:26 - 1:26 Nicki Minaj - "Your Love" *1:41 - 2:33 DJ Amaze - "I Wanna Rock" *1:41 - 2:33 Spacehog - "In the Meantime" (portion sampled samples "Telephone and Rubber Band" by Penguin Cafe Orchestra) *1:51 - 2:12 Terror Squad - "Lean Back" *2:35 - 2:41 Ester Dean featuring Chris Brown - "Drop It Low" *2:42 - 2:44 Beastie Boys - "Paul Revere" (portion sampled samples "It's Yours" by T La Rock and Jazzy Jay) *2:44 - 4:02 Beyoncé - "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)" *2:44 - 3:33 MC Shan - "The Bridge" *2:52 - 5:21 M.O.P. - "Ante Up" *3:53 - 5:21 Whodini - "Friends" *3:55 - 5:21 Miley Cyrus - "Party in the U.S.A." *5:21 - 5:22 Dr. Dre featuring Snoop Dogg, Nate Dogg, and Kurupt - "The Next Episode" 4. "Jump on Stage" - 6:22 *0:00 - 1:08 Portishead - "Sour Times" (portion sampled samples "Danube Incident" by Lalo Schifrin) *0:00 - 0:06 Miley Cyrus - "Party in the U.S.A." *0:08 - 0:09 Naughty by Nature - "Everything's Gonna Be Alright" *0:09 - 1:23 Big Boi featuring Cutty - "Shutterbugg" *0:10 - 1:08 Amerie - "Why R U" *1:09 - 2:41 Talking Heads - "Take Me to the River" *1:14 - 1:23 Ice Cube - "We Be Clubbin'" *1:14 - 1:27 V.I.C. - "Wobble" *1:15 - 1:25 50 Cent - "Get Up" *1:16 - 1:28 Diddy featuring Christina Aguilera - "Tell Me" *1:18 - 1:33 The Edgar Winter Group - "Frankenstein" *1:31 - 1:33 50 Cent - "Disco Inferno" *1:33 - 2:41 Skee-Lo - "I Wish" *1:34 - 2:17 The Notorious B.I.G. - "Hypnotize" *1:43 - 2:46 T'Pau - "Heart and Soul" *2:46 - 2:46 Janet Jackson - "Love Will Never Do (Without You)" *2:42 - 3:08 Jadakiss featuring Swizz Beatz and OJ Da Juiceman - "Who's Real" *2:50 - 2:51 New Edition - "If It Isn't Love" *2:52 - 4:26 Radiohead - "Creep" *3:04 - 4:10 Ol' Dirty Bastard - "Shimmy Shimmy Ya" *3:09 - 3:11 Public Enemy - "Public Enemy No. 1" *3:51 - 4:08 Cypress Hill - "How I Could Just Kill a Man" *4:20 - 4:30 Busta Rhymes - "Dangerous" *4:25 - 5:03 Prince - "Delirious" *4:30 - 5:13 Master P featuring 5th Ward Weebie and Krazy - "Rock It" *5:08 - 5:08 Prince & the New Power Generation - "Gett Off" *5:09 - 6:22 Iggy Pop - "Lust for Life" *5:09 - 6:17 Beastie Boys - "Hey Ladies" *5:15 - 5:17 White Town - "Your Woman" *5:18 - 6:22 Lady GaGa - "LoveGame" 5. "This Is the Remix" - 6:02 *0:00 - 0:03 Mr. Cheeks featuring Missy Elliot, Diddy, and Petey Pablo - "Lights, Camera, Action! (Remix)" *0:00 - 0:03 Herbie Hancock - "Rockit" *0:04 - 0:53 Bananarama - "Cruel Summer" *0:04 - 0:40 Lady GaGa - "LoveGame" *0:04 - 0:40 Justin Timberlake - "SexyBack" *0:09 - 0:40 Diddy-Dirty Money featuring Rick Ross and Nicki Minaj - "Hello Good Morning (Remix)" *0:41 - 1:52 Snoop Dogg featuring The-Dream - "Gangsta Luv" *0:46 - 1:53 Lil' Kim featuring Mr. Cheeks - "The Jump Off" *0:55 - 0:57 Genesis - "Tonight, Tonight, Tonight" *0:59 - 1:53 The Jackson 5 - "I Want You Back" *1:06 - 1:08 N.W.A - "Straight Outta Compton" *1:53 - 1:54 George Michael - "Freedom! '90" *1:54 - 1:58 Busta Rhymes featuring Swizz Beatz - "Stop the Party" *1:56 - 1:56 Billy Squier - "The Big Beat" *1:58 - 2:07 DMX - "Party Up (Up in Here)" *2:02 - 2:03 Gang Starr featuring Nice & Smooth - "DWYCK" *2:06 - 2:07 Beastie Boys - "Intergalactic" (portion sampled samples "The New Style" by Beastie Boys) *2:08 - 3:44 Toadies - "Possum Kingdom" *2:15 - 2:16 2 Live Crew - "Banned in the U.S.A." *2:16 - 2:34 B.o.B featuring Bruno Mars - "Nothin' on You" *2:35 - 2:53 Method Man & Redman - "Tear It Off" *2:56 - 3:25 DJ Jubilee - "Get Ready, Ready!" *3:29 - 4:42 Lil Jon and the East Side Boyz featuring Ying Yang Twins - "Get Low" *3:42 - 4:42 Simon and Garfunkel - "Cecilia" *3:57 - 4:23 U2 - "Sunday Bloody Sunday" *4:23 - 4:25 Third Eye Blind - "Semi-Charmed Life" *4:25 - 4:47 Kid 'n Play - "Rollin' with Kid 'n Play" *4:43 - 5:51 Fabolous - "Young'n (Holla Back)" *4:48 - 4:51 The Grateful Dead - "Casey Jones" *4:51 - 4:51 Ice Cube - "The Nigga Ya Love to Hate" *4:52 - 5:52 INXS - "Need You Tonight" *5:35 - 5:52 Main Source - "Looking at the Front Door" *5:36 - 5:58 The Clash - "Should I Stay or Should I Go" *5:37 - 5:53 LL Cool J - "Jingling Baby (Remixed But Still Jingling)" *5:53 - 5:59 Uncle Louie - "I Like Funky Music" *5:55 - 5:57 The Notorious B.I.G. featuring Diddy, Nelly, Jagged Edge, and Avery Storm - "Nasty Girl" *5:59 - 6:02 Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam - "Let the Beat Hit 'Em" (portion sampled samples "AJ Scratch" by Kurtis Blow) 6. "On and On" - 5:09 *0:00 - 1:14 Cream - "Sunshine of Your Love" *0:01 - 1:21 James Brown - "Funky Drummer" *0:03 - 0:03 The Notorious B.I.G. featuring Diddy, Nelly, Jagged Edge, and Avery Storm - "Nasty Girl" *0:07 - 1:06 The Notorious B.I.G. - "Nasty Boy" *1:14 - 1:30 Kesha - "Tik Tok" *1:27 - 1:29 Grand Funk Railroad - "We're an American Band" *1:29 - 2:37 New Order - "Bizarre Love Triangle" *1:32 - 1:54 Birdman featuring Kevin Rudolf and Lil Wayne - "I Want It All" *1:55 - 2:26 Trina featuring Kase & Deuce Poppi - "Pull Over (Remix)" *2:11 - 2:29 Chubb Rock - "Treat 'Em Right" *2:36 - 2:36 Britney Spears - "Circus" *2:37 - 4:02 White Zombie - "Thunderkiss '65" *2:38 - 3:46 Ying Yang Twins - "Wild Out" *3:35 - 3:57 Ludacris featring Lil Scrappy - "Everybody Drunk" (portion sampled samples "You Don't Want Drama" by 8Ball & MJG) *3:47 - 3:48 De La Soul - "Me Myself and I" *3:49 - 4:36 Daft Punk - "Television Rules the Nation" *3:49 - 3:53 Lyn Collins - "Think (About It)" *3:57 - 5:06 U2 - "With or Without You" *4:04 - 4:53 Twista featuring Erika Shevon - "Wetter" *4:37 - 4:52 Robert Palmer - "Addicted to Love" *4:52 - 4:54 DJ OGB featuring Francisco and Gemeni - "Hands Up" *4:59 - 5:09 Aphex Twin - "Windowlicker" *5:01 - 5:09 Lady Gaga - "Bad Romance" 7. "Get It Get It" - 5:33 *0:00 - 0:07 Lady Gaga - "Bad Romance" *0:00 - 1:32 Aphex Twin - "Windowlicker" *0:07 - 1:16 Soulja Boy - "Pretty Boy Swag" *0:31 - 0:47 George Clinton - "Atomic Dog" *1:16 - 1:28 Fatman Scoop - "Party Anthem" *1:29 - 1:54 Black Eyed Peas - "Boom Boom Pow" *1:34 - 1:41 Daft Punk - "One More Time" *1:47 - 2:24 Rage Against the Machine - "Killing in the Name" *1:55 - 2:37 Rye Rye featuring M.I.A. - "Bang" *2:24 - 2:30 Steve Miller Band - "Jungle Love" *2:24 - 2:37 Gucci Mane featuring Usher - "Spotlight" *2:29 - 2:32 Jibbs featuring Lloyd - "The Dedication (Ay DJ)" *2:32 - 3:47 Depeche Mode - "Just Can't Get Enough" *2:38 - 3:47 Pitbull - "Hotel Room Service" *3:09 - 3:09 Steve Winwood - "Roll with It" *3:10 - 3:54 Kid Cudi - "Day 'n' Nite (Crookers Remix)" *3:41 - 4:09 Starpoint - "Object of My Desire" *3:51 - 3:54 The Who - "Won't Get Fooled Again" *3:53 - 3:55 Katy Perry featuring Snoop Dogg - "California Gurls" *3:54 - 4:10 Frankie Smith - "Double Dutch Bus" *4:00 - 5:28 Daft Punk - "Digital Love" (portion sampled samples "I Love You More" by George Duke) *4:10 - 4:40 Missy Elliott featuring Ludacris - "Gossip Folks" *4:40 - 5:09 Outkast featuring Sleepy Brown - "The Way You Move" *4:41 - 4:53 Free School featuring Kelis and apl.de.ap - "Grey Goose (Whatcha Sippin' On)" *4:42 - 5:25 DJ Laz featuring Flo Rida and Casely - "Move Shake Drop" *5:25 - 5:33 MGMT - "Kids" *5:31 - 5:33 The Grass Roots - "Let's Live for Today" 8. "Down for the Count" - 6:38 *0:00 - 0:20 Belinda Carlisle - "Heaven Is a Place on Earth" *0:00 - 1:48 Afro-Rican - "Give It All You Got (Doggy Style)" *0:00 - 0:10 Black Box - "Everybody Everybody" *0:18 - 1:49 Derek and the Dominos - "Layla" *0:31 - 1:49 B.o.B featuring Rich Boy - "Haterz Everywhere" *1:49 - 1:50 Mandrill - "Honey Butt" *1:53 - 1:53 Warrant - "Cherry Pie" *1:54 - 1:54 Mandrill - "Positive Thing" *1:54 - 1:56 Michael Jackson - "Black or White" *1:56 - 2:03 Flo Rida featuring Kesha - "Right Round" *1:56 - 2:40 DJ Class - "I'm the Shit" *2:04 - 2:34 Crystal Waters - "Gypsy Woman (She's Homeless)" *2:19 - 3:41 Dominique Young Unique - "Show My Ass" *2:36 - 3:41 Madness - "Our House" *2:41 - 2:56 Love and Rockets - "So Alive" *3:27 - 3:33 LL Cool J featuring Jennifer Lopez - "Control Myself" *3:42 - 3:48 Federico Franchi - "Cream" *3:42 - 3:48 Pitbull featuring Lil Jon - "Krazy" *3:45 - 4:43 T. Rex - "20th Century Boy" *3:47 - 4:46 MSTRKRFT featuring N.O.R.E. - "Bounce" *4:33 - 6:01 The Rapture - "House of Jealous Lovers" *4:35 - 4:43 Deftones - "Around the Fur" *4:46 - 4:47 Chelley - "Took the Night" *4:47 - 5:41 Young MC - "Bust a Move" *4:48 - 5:32 Kylie Minogue - "Can't Get You Out of My Head" *5:25 - 5:48 Dennis Coffey and the Detroit Guitar Band - "Scorpio" *5:35 - 5:47 Trick Daddy featuring The Slip-N-Slide Express - "Take It to Da House" *5:46 - 5:56 Usher featuring will.i.am - "OMG" *5:56 - 6:38 Trick Daddy - "Shut Up" *5:57 - 6:38 The Temptations - "Get Ready" *6:02 - 6:15 Billy Idol - "Mony Mony" *6:16 - 6:29 2 Live Crew - "Get It Girl" *6:31 - 6:38 Ghost Town DJ's - "My Boo" 9. "Make Me Wanna" - 6:23 *0:00 - 1:10 Cyndi Lauper - "Time After Time" *0:00 - 1:16 Ghost Town DJ's - "My Boo" *0:04 - 1:08 Young Dro featuring T.I. and Gucci Mane - "Freeze Me" *1:02 - 2:20 Basement Jaxx - "Where's Your Head At?" *1:18 - 2:20 Rick Ross featuring Styles P - "B.M.F. (Blowin' Money Fast)" *1:27 - 1:38 Beastie Boys - "Root Down" *2:22 - 2:27 B.o.B featuring T.I. and Playboy Tre - "Bet I" *2:24 - 3:44 Waka Flocka Flame - "Hard in da Paint" *2:27 - 3:38 Mr. Oizo - "Flat Beat" *3:39 - 4:40 Ginuwine - "Pony" *3:39 - 4:40 Arcade Fire - "Wake Up" *3:39 - 4:40 Birdman featuring Drake and Lil Wayne - "Money to Blow" *4:40 - 4:41 Baby Bash featuring Lloyd - "Good for My Money" *4:41 - 5:55 Radiohead - "Idioteque" *4:41 - 4:48 Van Halen - "Eruption" *4:44 - 5:54 The Isley Brothers - "Shout" *4:48 - 6:23 DJ Funk - "Pop Those Thangs" *4:48 - 5:01 Yeah Yeah Yeahs - "Heads Will Roll" *5:25 - 6:23 J. Cole - "Blow Up" *5:27 - 5:28 Jordan Knight - "Give It to You" 10. "Steady Shock" - 5:48 *0:00 - 0:12 Travis Porter - "Go Shorty Go" *0:00 - 0:11 J. Cole - "Blow Up" *0:07 - 0:55 Blue Oyster Cult - "(Don't Fear) the Reaper" *0:13 - 0:54 Usher featuring Nicki Minaj - "Lil Freak" *0:54 - 1:00 Young T featuring Treal Lee - "Work Dat Lumba" *0:55 - 1:43 Soulja Boy - "Bird Walk" *0:56 - 1:02 The Cars - "Moving in Stereo" *0:59 - 1:00 J-Kwon - "Yeah" *1:03 - 1:57 Bruce Springsteen - "Dancing in the Dark" *1:03 - 1:31 N.E.R.D - "Everyone Nose (All the Girls Standing in the Line for the Bathroom)" *1:44 - 2:09 Party Boyz featuring Dorrough and Charlie Boy - "Flex (Remix)" *2:10 - 3:24 Supergrass - "Alright" *2:14 - 3:19 Bone Thugs-n-Harmony - "1st of tha Month" *3:20 - 4:40 Drake - "Over" *3:25 - 3:25 Harvey Danger - "Flagpole Sitta" *3:26 - 3:26 Collective Soul - "Shine" *3:33 - 4:30 A Flock of Seagulls - "I Ran (So Far Away)" *4:30 - 5:35 OutKast - "B.O.B." *4:31 - 5:47 Nirvana - "Aneurysm" *4:31 - 5:45 Three 6 Mafia - "Who Run It" *5:35 - 5:46 Phoenix - "1901" *5:47 - 5:47 Ludacris featuring Nicki Minaj - "My Chick Bad" 11. "Triple Double" - 6:28 *0:00 - 0:12 Beyoncé - "Diva" *0:00 - 1:27 Phoenix - "1901" *0:07 - 1:20 Ludacris - "How Low" (portion sampled samples "Bring the Noise" by Public Enemy) *0:09 - 0:12 Diamond - "Lotta Money" *1:21 - 1:31 SupaSTAAR featuring Gorilla Zoe and Yung Joc - "Head 'N Shoulders" *1:28 - 1:30 Keri Hilson featuring Lil Wayne - "Turnin' Me On" *1:31 - 1:31 Blondie - "Dreaming" *1:31 - 2:42 Joe Jackson - "Steppin' Out" *1:32 - 2:54 Lil Wayne - "A Milli" *2:42 - 2:43 Nirvana - "In Bloom" *2:54 - 3:25 Crooked I - "Everythang" *2:56 - 3:35 Neil Diamond - "Cherry, Cherry" *3:25 - 3:47 Lil Jon featuring E-40 and Sean Paul - "Snap Yo Fingers" *3:36 - 3:36 50 Cent - "Wanksta" *3:36 - 5:01 Devo - "Gates of Steel" *3:48 - 4:47 Ice Cube - "It Was a Good Day" *4:46 - 5:01 J-Kwon - "Tipsy '09" *5:01 - 5:04 Drake featuring Kanye West, Lil Wayne and Eminem - "Forever" *5:01 - 6:25 Willow Smith - "Whip My Hair" *5:05 - 5:06 The Bangz featuring New Boyz - "Found My Swag" *5:07 - 6:22 The Rolling Stones - "Paint It, Black" *5:08 - 6:27 Wiz Khalifa - "Black and Yellow" *5:16 - 5:18 The Young Rascals - "Good Lovin'" *6:23 - 6:25 Van Halen - "Jump" *6:26 - 6:27 Fine Young Cannibals - "Good Thing" 12. "Every Day" - 5:11 *0:00 - 1:18 Fine Young Cannibals - "Good Thing (Prince Paul remix)" *0:00 - 1:12 Gucci Mane featuring Swizz Beatz - "Gucci Time" *0:45 - 0:45 Darude - "Sandstorm" *0:46 - 0:46 Gloria Estefan and Miami Sound Machine - "Words Get in the Way" *1:11 - 2:33 Jay-Z - "Dirt Off Your Shoulder" *1:16 - 1:18 Mims - "Move (If You Wanna)" *1:21 - 2:45 Modern English - "I Melt with You" *1:21 - 2:42 a-ha - "Take on Me" *2:37 - 4:59 Gucci Mane - "I'm the Shit" *2:45 - 5:00 Rich Boy - "Drop" *2:46 - 2:54 Hot Stylz featuring Yung Joc - "Lookin Boy" *2:46 - 5:00 Lil Wil - "Bust It Open" *2:55 - 2:58 Bobby Valentino featuring Yung Joc - "Beep" *2:58 - 2:58 Mann featuring Yung Sneed - "Fight Come wit It" *2:58 - 5:10 John Lennon - "Imagine" *3:11 - 4:04 UGK - "One Day" *4:05 - 4:05 Chick Da Flyest featuring Travis Porter - "Marvelous" *4:13 - 4:35 Barbee featuring Trina - "Come See Bout Me" *4:20 - 4:20 DMX featuring Sheek Louch - "Get at Me Dog" *4:20 - 4:20 T.I. - "Rubberband Man" *4:23 - 4:26 Rosalind Rice featuring French Montana - "Hustler" *4:40 - 4:40 Freeway featuring Peedi Crack - "Flipside" *4:51 - 4:51 Master P featuring 5th Ward Weebie - "Ooohhhwee" Additional samples The following samples are also included on Illegal Art's list of samples: *2Pac - "Me Against the World" *8Ball & MJG - "You Don't Want Drama" *Art of Noise - "Moments in Love" *Arts & Crafts - "Surely" *Rob Base and DJ E-Z Rock - "Joy and Pain" *Pat Benatar - "Heartbreaker" *Beyoncé - "Sweet Dreams" *Big Daddy Kane - "Smooth Operator" *Big Tymers - "Still Fly" *Bush - "Glycerine" *Cals featuring Styles P - "See Through the Walls (Remix)" *Cassidy - "Face to Face" *Clipse - "Champion" *Clipse - "I'm Good" *Crime Mob - "Knuck If You Buck" *The D.O.C. - "It's Funky Enough" *Devo - "Whip It" *DJ Unk - "Futuristic Slide" *Dem Boyz featuring Baby Boy Nate - "Supa Dupa" *Digital Underground - "The Humpty Dance" *Dirtbag and Timbaland - "Here We Go" *The Disco Four - "Move to the Groove" *Exposé - "Point of No Return" *The Four Tops - "Reach Out I'll Be There" *Sean Garrett featuring Drake - "Feel Love" *Ginuwine featuring Timbaland and Missy Elliot - "Get Involved" *The Go-Go's - "We Got the Beat" *Gucci Mane - "Making Love to the Money" *Hall & Oates - "You Make My Dreams" *George Harrison - "Got My Mind Set on You" *Heavy D & the Boyz - "We Got Our Own Thang" *Keri Hilson - "Pretty Girl Rock" *Billy Idol - "Dancing with Myself" *Janet Jackson - "Someone to Call My Lover" *Jodeci - "It's Alright" *Joe Public - "Live and Learn" *Juice - "Catch a Groove" *Johnny Kemp - "Just Got Paid" *Kraftwerk - "It's More Fun to Compute" *Krave featuring Flo Rida, Pitbull, and Lil Jon - "Go Crazy" *The Lemon Pipers - "Green Tambourine" *Alanis Morissette - "You Oughta Know" *O'mega Red and Detail - "Endz" *Pet Shop Boys - "Opportunities (Let's Make Lots of Money)" *Pitbull featuring Honorebel - "I Wanna" *Eric Prydz - "Pjanoo" *Public Enemy - "Bring the Noise" *Ray J featuring Ludacris - "Celebration" *Run-D.M.C. - "It's Tricky" *Run-D.M.C. - "It's Like That" *Shorty Long - "Function at the Junction" *The Showboys - "Drag Rap" *Edwin Starr - "Twenty-Five Miles" *Swizz Beatz - "It's Me Bitches" *T-No featuring Slick Rick - "Fucked Up" *T-Pain featuring Young Jeezy - "Reverse Cowgirl" *T.I. featuring Keri Hilson - "Got Your Back" *The Ting Tings - "That's Not My Name" *Torch featuring Rick Ross, Waka Flocka Flame, Yo Gotti, and N.O.R.E. - "Bang Yo City" *Marva Whitney - "Unwind Yourself" *will.i.am and Nicki Minaj - "Check It Out" *Duke Williams and the Extremes - "Chinese Chicken" *Young Jeezy - "Bottom of the Map" *Zapp - "Doo Wa Ditty (Blow That Thing)" Category:Girl Talk albums